Enigme en eaux troubles
by Opdragon
Summary: Alors qu'une journée comme une autre commence à bord du Thousand Sunny, l'un des membres de l'équipage est retrouvé inanimé. Qui en est le responsable ? Nami mène l'enquête. One shot.


Salut à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction One Piece mais pour une fois, elle ne porte pas sur le couple Luffy/Nami (il n'est que vaguement sous-entendu et encore...). Non, il s'agit d'une idée qui m'est venu assez récemment et qui porte sur une enquête au sein de l'équipage du Thousand Sunny (A force de lire des romans policiers, ça devait arriver^^). C'est sous forme de one-shot, bien qu'il soit assez long, j'en conviens volontiers. Mais c'est toujours difficile de faire court, surtout quand on est inspiré.

Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas gâcher le suspens (enfin, j'espère qu'il y en a un peu quand même).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Enigme en eaux troubles**

Midi. A cette heure, l'équipage du _Thousand Sunny_ se réunissait autour du repas préparé par le fabuleux cuisinier du bord. Après tout, la réputation de Sanji n'était plus à faire, même Zoro l'affirmait. Bien évidemment, si ce dernier acceptait volontiers de reconnaître les talents du cuistot, ce n'était que par pur intérêt. L'épéiste voulait éviter à tout prix de mourir de faim ou de préparer lui-même son déjeuner. S'intoxiquer bêtement ne constituaient pas sa priorité. Quitte à mourir, autant que cela soit lors d'un redoutable combat. C'était d'ailleurs le seul et unique moment de la journée où Sanji et lui ne s'injuriaient ou ne se battaient pas. Préoccupés - Sanji sur la réussite de son sauté d'agneau aux girolles, Zoro sur l'état de son estomac - chacun demeurait plongé dans ses propres pensées. Alors que l'horloge annonçait l'heure du déjeuner, Sanji retira son tablier, un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, et sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre sur le pont.

- Le déjeuner est servi ! Cria-t-il.

Sur le pont, il n'y avait pratiquement personne hormis Zoro assoupi contre le grand mât et Robin en train de lire un livre sur un transat. Celle-ci fut la première à réagir.

- Nous venons Cook-san, dit-elle en refermant son ouvrage d'un coup sec.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre, où est Nami chérie ? S'étonna Sanji en scrutant les alentours. Et les autres marioles ? D'habitude, Luffy est le premier à répondre à mon appel.

- Bah, il va pas tarder, dit Zoro en s'étirant paresseusement.

Alors qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la spacieuse cuisine, Usopp fit son apparition.

- Désolé du retard, j'avais quelques bricoles à régler, dit-il en s'asseyant.

- Encore avec tes inventions délirantes, lança Sanji en posant le plat d'agneau et un bol de sauce sur la table. Et c'est quoi, cette fois ?

- Ha ha, c'est une information strictement confidentielle, ricana le sniper. Enfin… pour le moment.

Nami fit son apparition accompagnée de Chopper. Elle essuyait avec une serviette ses cheveux encore mouillés tandis que le petit renne était plongé dans un énorme livre sur les propriétés des plantes carnivores.

- Nami-swan ! S'exclama un Sanji transi d'amour. Quelle joie de te voir aussi radieuse ! Je te sers ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle poliment. Tiens, Luffy n'est pas là ?

- C'est vrai ça, s'écria Usopp, complètement surpris. Il est toujours le premier à se jeter sur la nourriture, à tel point qu'il ne reste plus rien pour les autres…

- Salut les gars ! S'écria Franky. Ça boume ?

- Yohohoho ! Dit Brook en balançant sa canne-épée d'avant en arrière. Cette délicieuse odeur me taraude les narines… même si je n'ai plus de nez ! Skeleton Joke !

- Dis-moi Chopper, demanda Nami sans prêter attention à la remarque de Brook, pour quelles raisons as-tu demandé un cadenas sur la dernière île où nous avons fait escale ?

- Pour mettre en sécurité un produit réputé dangereux, déclara Chopper. C'est un _Gekiyaku_. (1) Je l'utilise dans certains cas extrêmes par l'application de quelques gouttes sur la peau mais à haute dose, il peut se révéler mortel.

- Quel est le nom de ce produit ?

- Le Dokuvil (2), répondit Chopper. Il est en vente exclusivement dans certaines officines spécialisées. Il reste donc très difficile de s'en procurer. Je vous remercie Robin et Brook de m'y avoir emmené.

- Je t'en prie, sourit l'archéologue.

- Ce fut un plaisir, renchérit le squelette en faisant une courte révérence.

- C'est absolument succulent ! S'enthousiasma Usopp. Dommage pour Luffy, le plat sera terminé avant qu'il n'arrive.

Zoro fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules et continua à manger en silence. Nami était inquiète : ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur capitaine de rater ne serait-ce qu'un repas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il ne se joigne pas aux autres ?

- Tu es inquiète pour Senchou-san, n'est-ce pas ? Remarqua Robin, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Euh, oui, un peu, avoua Nami. Son absence est assez surprenante. Je vais aller le chercher.

Alors qu'elle allait se lever, une voix l'interrompit dans son élan.

- Tu ne devrais pas, lança soudainement Brook.

Nami et le reste de l'équipage se tournèrent vers lui, le visage perplexe.

- Il semblait contrarié quand je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, continua le squelette en salant abondamment son assiette. Je n'en sais pas plus mais à mon avis, il vaut mieux le laisser tranquille.

La jeune navigatrice acquiesça et se rassit. Sanji secoua la tête négativement, jeta un coup d'œil à Nami puis se joignit à eux. Il était midi et quart.

Le repas se termina rapidement. Nami fut la première à sortir de table et à se diriger d'un air déterminé vers les cabines.

« Je vais aller secouer cet imbécile, ça ne va pas traîner, pensa-t-elle, furieuse. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se comporter ainsi ? »

Soucieuse et fâchée, elle se dirigea vers le compartiment des garçons. Elle ne trouva personne à son grand étonnement.

« C'est pas vrai, où est-il passé ? »

Nami décida de se rendre à la cave, bien qu'elle détestait y aller. C'était souvent un bric à brac et il faisait si sombre qu'on ne voyait pas où l'on mettait les pieds. Alors qu'elle avançait à tâtons, elle buta sur quelque chose. C'était l'une des cuisses de viande que Luffy avait l'habitude de grignoter avant et après les repas. Nami constata que l'aliment fétiche du capitaine n'avait été mangé que d'un seul côté.

- Luffy… appela-t-elle doucement. Tu es là ?

A peine eut-elle tourné la tête vers le sol que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle poussa un cri strident et faillit tomber à terre sous la surprise. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, tous les mugiwaras arrivèrent sur les lieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça Nami ?

- Un problème ?

Nami pointa du doigt le sol de la cave en tremblant. Luffy était étendu à terre et ne bougeait plus. Allongé sur le ventre, un filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche, il demeurait parfaitement immobile. Son chapeau de paille se trouvait un peu plus loin. Des hoquets de frayeur se firent entendre.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce ça veut dire ? Lança Sanji, effaré.

- Luffy ! Cria Usopp en s'avançant vers le corps du capitaine mais il fut intercepté par Zoro.

- Non, reste où tu es, dit-il froidement. Chopper !

Le renne se précipita vers Luffy et tâta immédiatement son pouls. Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

- Ne me dis pas… commença Nami d'une voix chevrotante.

- Non, il vit…

Tout l'équipage soupira de soulagement.

- … mais il y a un problème, poursuivit le petit renne. Un gros problème.

Surpris, tous attendirent avec appréhension son diagnostic. Il régnait à présent un silence de plomb.

- Il a été empoisonné, déclara-t-il sombrement.

* * *

Luffy fut transporté jusqu'à la cabine de Chopper avec l'aide de Franky et de Zoro. Arrivé sur place, le médecin du bord découvrit avec stupeur que son armoire à pharmacie avait été défoncé et que son médicament, le Dokuvil, avait disparu. A la fois abasourdi et très inquiet, il ordonna à toutes les personnes présentes de quitter la pièce afin de guérir Luffy du poison qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Nami voulut rester auprès de lui mais elle fut sèchement congédiée par Chopper qui lui demanda de lui faire confiance et de le laisser faire. Il était midi trente.

Tout l'équipage, hormis Luffy et Chopper, se trouvait sur le pont. En état de choc, personne ne prononça un mot pendant de longues minutes. Ce fut Zoro qui rompit le silence.

- Nous sommes dans une situation délicate, déclara-t-il gravement. Luffy, notre capitaine en l'occurrence, a été victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement.

- C'est inconcevable, lança Robin dubitative. Comment et pourquoi voulait-on l'empoisonner ?

- Là n'est pas la question, rétorqua sèchement le bretteur. Le plus important est de savoir qui est l'instigateur de cette tentative de meurtre.

- Mais il n'y a personne à bord à part nous, constata Usopp.

- Tu n'as pas compris, dit Zoro en se tournant vers lui. Cela fait deux jours que nous avons repris la mer. Personne ne s'est infiltré parmi nous et notre prochaine île est située à trois jours d'ici. Le morceau de viande que Luffy a en partie mangé contenait sûrement une substance de poison. Ce qui veut dire que l'un de nous a délibérément voulu tuer Luffy.

La surprise et la consternation furent unanimes.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'emporta Usopp, outré. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que l'un d'entre nous a tenté de… d'éliminer Luffy. Tu délires, mon vieux.

- Cette thèse me parait également absurde, intervint à nouveau Robin. Si quelqu'un de notre équipage avait souhaité empoisonner Senchou-san, quel en aurait été le motif ?

- De plus, renchérit Brook, personne n'était présent lorsque Luffy-san se trouvait dans la cave. Nous avons déjeuné tous ensemble et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés une seule seconde.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Franky.

Sanji ne répondit pas. Il tira longuement sur sa cigarette et scruta le ciel d'un air pensif.

- Cependant…

Les regards fixèrent Nami avec intensité.

- Même s'il y a beaucoup d'étrangetés dans cette histoire, il n'en reste pas moins vrai que Luffy a été victime d'un crime odieux, fit-elle remarquer en serrant les poings. Nous ne voulons pas l'accepter mais les faits sont là. Nous devons savoir qui est derrière tout ça et pour quelles raisons il en est arrivé à ces extrémités.

Zoro scruta les personnes présentes avec méfiance. Aucun des nakama de Luffy n'osa se regarder droit dans les yeux. Un climat de suspicion et de crainte régnait sur le _Thousand Sunny_. Nami mit ses mains sur les hanches et lança férocement :

- Dorénavant, je vais m'occuper de cette affaire. Lorsque j'aurais mis la main sur cette ordure, il ne restera même plus de corps à donner aux requins.

Nami les quitta, déterminée. Une partie de l'équipage déglutit. Dans ces moments là, il fallait mieux éviter de provoquer la navigatrice.

« Je jure de retrouver le coupable, Luffy, pensa-t-elle. Je te le promets ».

* * *

Durant les heures qui suivirent l'incident, un climat de tension s'installa à bord du navire. La bonne humeur avait fait place à la méfiance, rendant les membres de l'équipage facilement irritables. Nami avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Après être passée par la cabine de Chopper pour prendre des nouvelles de Luffy - celui-ci était encore inconscient et affaibli selon le petit renne ; le médecin lui expliqua qu'il avait dû pratiquer un lavage d'estomac pour retirer le Dokuvil présent dans son organisme - la jeune fille se mit à la recherche d'indices lui permettant de faire éclater la vérité. Elle se rendit donc sur le lieu de l'incident et scruta le sol à la recherche d'indices. Hormis le morceau de viande qui avait été ramassé quelques heures auparavant, elle découvrit, grâce à une observation minutieuse et aussi une motivation à toute épreuve - comme toujours lorsque cela concernait Luffy - six éléments pour le moins déroutants.

1) Une trace de brûlée sur le plancher, à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où Luffy avait été découvert inanimé.

2) Une petite bille en acier.

3) la bouteille du médicament Dokuvil renversée, à moitié vide et retrouvée derrière un tonneau.

4) Des miettes de pain.

5) Une petite culotte en dentelles retrouvée sur l'un des tonneaux qui dérouta littéralement la navigatrice. Si ce n'était pas la sienne, elle était forcément à Robin. Comment un tel vêtement s'était-il retrouvé là ?

+ 6) La porte de l'armoire à pharmacie de l'infirmerie avait été défoncée lorsqu'elle s'y était rendue. Pourtant la clé se trouvait sur le bureau. Il aurait été plus simple de prendre la clé, de l'ouvrir et de s'emparer du Dokuvil. Pourquoi le criminel avait-il procédé ainsi ?

Tandis qu'elle notait soigneusement tous ces indices dans un calepin, Nami observa globalement la cave. Même si d'ordinaire c'était un vrai capharnaüm, il y régnait un désordre inhabituel. Plusieurs tonneaux étaient renversés et des caisses étaient endommagées. La jeune fille songea un instant à une lutte entre Luffy et un de ses nakama mais elle ne pensait pas que cette hypothèse soit plausible. Après tout, un coup de poing de Luffy suffisait à assommer les pirates dont les têtes étaient mises à prix. Il était donc impensable de déclarer que quelqu'un faisait le poids contre lui. L'auteur de ce crime avait employé une méthode beaucoup plus sournoise et perfide : l'empoisonner à son insu. Et quoi de mieux que l'utilisation d'un morceau de viande pour y cacher du poison et attirer ainsi Luffy dans ce piège ?

« Attends mon gaillard, lorsque je t'aurai découvert, tu feras moins le malin » songea-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le pont.

La situation était donc la suivante : Luffy, à midi moins le quart, s'était rendu à la cave. Zoro dormait contre le grand mât, Sanji préparait le repas, Robin lisait un livre, Usopp était dans son atelier, Franky réparait le lit endommagé par Luffy dans le compartiment des garçons et Brook jouait avec son violon à l'avant du bateau. A priori, tout le monde avait un alibi. Toutefois, la navigatrice savait pertinemment que le mensonge était l'une des armes favorites d'un coupable prêt à se disculper par tous les moyens.

* * *

A des kilomètres des côtes, l'équipage se retrouvait avec un criminel dans ses rangs. Nami se proclama elle-même « inspectrice maritime » après avoir copieusement cogné Zoro et Usopp qui s'étaient montrés en désaccord avec cette idée, prétextant qu'elle faisait aussi partie des suspects.

- Je n'aurais eu aucune raison d'empoisonner Luffy, répliqua-t-elle férocement.

- Nous non plus, déclara Usopp d'une voix forte. Pourquoi tu te donnes toujours le bon rôle alors que tu es la plus redoutable de l'équipage ?

- La ferme ! Cria-t-elle en le faisant taire. Nous allons procéder à l'interrogatoire.

- J'ai hâte que notre nouvelle inspectrice pratique la fouille corporelle ! S'exclama Sanji en mode love-love.

- Nous devrions attendre que Senchou-san se réveille, ce serait plus judicieux, fit remarquer Robin.

- Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps, rétorqua Nami. Et puis je suis impatiente de nature. Cette histoire m'a tellement énervée qu'il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un le plus rapidement possible. Y a-t-il une objection ?

Personne n'osa protester. Quelques mines inquiètes apparurent sur certains visages.

- Bien, commençons, annonça Nami.

Les interrogatoires eurent lieu dans la salle de séjour, là où se trouvait le gigantesque aquarium. Nami, prenant son rôle très au sérieux, s'installa en face de son premier suspect.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Zoro :

- Bien, dit Nami en se raclant la gorge, assise sur un confortable fauteuil, donne-moi ton emploi du temps entre onze heures et midi.

- Quelle question débile ! Répondit le bretteur. Je pionçais comme d'hab. T'es pas très observatrice pour une navigatrice.

Après un violent coup de poing sur le crâne de l'interrogé - le bateau tangua à ce moment là - la jeune fille se rassit, épousseta sa jupe et continua.

- As-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel lorsque tu somnolais ?

- Non, grimaça Zoro en touchant la bosse sur sa tête. Il y avait juste Robin qui lisait un bouquin. Elle était sur le pont depuis cinq minutes.

- Elle est arrivée à peu avant midi ? S'étonna Nami.

- Je crois. En tout cas, elle n'a pas lu longtemps car l'autre taré aux sourcils en vrille s'est ramené pour nous dire que le déjeuner était servi.

- Je vois, nota Nami sur son carnet. Rien d'autre ?

- Hum… juste un truc qui me revient maintenant, dit Zoro en fronçant les sourcils. Brook jouait du violon avant que je ne m'installe contre le grand mât. Il était onze heures environ. Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'est rendu aux cabines et un quart d'heure après, il est revenu.

- Il est passé devant toi ? Demanda Nami.

- Pas besoin, j'ai su qu'il était parti lorsque la musique s'est interrompue. J'ai ensuite entendu un claquement de porte. Quand la musique a reprit, j'ai compris qu'il était de nouveau sur le pont.

- Tu sembles bien précis sur les heures des allers et venus de chacun, remarqua Nami en braquant sur lui un regard soupçonneux.

- J'avais la dalle, normal de voir le temps passé, répondit-il sans plus de précisions.

- Deux dernières questions : as-tu croisé Luffy entre onze heures et midi et t'es-tu rendu à la cave récemment ?

- J'ai croisé Luffy avant onze heures. Il râlait parce que Sourcil enroulé l'avait chassé de la cuisine et qu'il était en train de mourir de soif. Je ne l'ai pas vu ensuite. Pour la deuxième question, je n'ai pas mis un pied à la cave depuis deux jours.

- Ok, c'est terminé, fais moi entrer Usopp, ordonna Nami sans lever le nez de son calepin.

- Faut toujours t'obéir ma parole, maugréa Zoro en quittant les lieux.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Usopp :

- Commençons, dit Nami. Que faisais-tu entre onze et midi ?

- Je bricolais dans mon atelier, déclara Usopp légèrement tendu.

- Es-tu sorti pendant ce laps de temps ?

- Une seule fois. J'ai testé mon invention sur le pont mais il y avait trop de vent et les billes en fer n'atteignaient jamais leur cible. J'ai l'impression que mon arbalète perfectionné n'est pas encore au point.

- Des personnes t'ont vu sur le pont à ce moment là ? Questionna la navigatrice.

- Brook a dû me voir mais je ne suis pas catégorique, dit Usopp en croisant les bras. Il avait l'air occupé à jouer de son instrument.

- As-tu vu Luffy en fin de matinée ?

- Vu c'est beaucoup dire, je l'ai entraperçu au détour d'un couloir. C'était vers neuf heures du matin. Je l'ai entendu brailler à la cuisine vers les onze heures mais à ce moment là, je me trouvais dans mon atelier.

- Tu n'es pas descendu à la cave ?

- Non, pas une seule fois, répondit catégoriquement le sniper.

- Pourtant, dit-elle en sortant de sa poche la bille en fer retrouvée sur les lieux du crime, il y avait ceci près du corps de Luffy. Peux-tu m'expliquer la présence d'un tel objet dans la cave alors que tu n'y as, soi-disant, pas mis les pieds ?

Usopp fixa mal-à-l'aise la petite bille. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit finalement :

- Je l'ai perdu hier matin lorsque j'ai rechargé mon arme. Le boîtier où je les entrepose s'est cassé alors que je farfouillais dans une caisse à la recherche de fils. Toutes les billes sont tombées au sol et j'ai dû les ramasser une par une. J'en ai sûrement oublié une sur le sol. Elle a dû rouler derrière un tonneau et je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

Nami demeura sceptique. Elle nota brièvement ses dernières informations et demanda :

- As-tu des soupçons sur quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Des soupçons ? Non, aucun. Je ne vois pas qui aurait eu intérêt à empoisonner Luffy ni même pourquoi. C'est vraiment bizarre.

- Merci, envoie moi Sanji, dit Nami en parcourant rapidement ses notes des yeux.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Sanji :

- Ma Nami-swan m'a fait appelé ? S'enthousiasma Sanji dont la fumée de sa cigarette formait des petits coeurs.

- Oui, assieds-toi là, ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix ferme.

- A vos ordres, mademoiselle l'inspectrice, obéit le cuisinier. Au fait, ne désires-tu pas manger ou boire quelque chose ? Du poisson par exemple ? Il paraît que ça stimule _les petites cellules grises_… (3)

- Avec plai… commença Nami.

Elle rectifia.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Cria-t-elle. Maintenant tais-toi et réponds à mes questions.

- Je suis prêt à t'écouter pendant des heures, s'exclama Sanji en mode love-love.

- Es-tu resté dans la cuisine entre onze heures et midi ?

- Entre onze heures et onze heures et demi, oui, répondit le cuistot. Sauf lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'il me manquait un bocal de serpolet effeuillé pour assaisonner le plat, je suis descendu à la cave vers onze heure et demi.

- Lorsque tu t'es rendu à la cave, tu as remarqué quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non rien si ce n'est quelques miettes de pain par terre. Je crois que Chopper en a accidentellement laissé tomber quelques unes du sac entreposé dans la cave lorsqu'il est parti sur le pont nourrir les mouettes.

- As-tu croisé Luffy pendant la matinée ? Questionna Nami en écrivant ces nouvelles informations sur son carnet.

- Constamment, soupira Sanji. Il m'a questionné à propos du déjeuner et m'a demandé si je pouvais lui préparer un encas. J'ai accepté à contrecoeur alors qu'il n'était que dix heures. J'ai pensé qu'il me ficherait la paix mais il est revenu à dix heure trente et à onze heures moins dix, prétextant qu'il avait super soif et qu'il risquait un dessèchement de la gorge. Là, j'ai perdu patience et je l'ai chassé de la cuisine. J'étais en pleine préparation de mon gigot d'agneau et je n'avais aucune envie de le rater pour mes charmantes demoiselles. Mais il a comme même eu le temps de s'emparer d'un morceau de viande qui traînait avant de partir. Après, je ne l'ai pas revu. Il a encore dû bouder dans un coin.

Puis il ajouta en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait été victime d'un empoisonnement. Si j'avais su…

- Le problème n'est pas ce qui a été dit mais ce qui a été fait, le corrigea gravement Nami. Au fait, Sanji, cette trace de brûlée par terre, c'est à cause de ta cigarette ?

Sanji lui jeta un regard surpris.

- Euh, oui, en effet… Je l'ai fait tomber il y a quelques jours de cela. C'est important pour l'enquête ?

- Je te remercie, c'était juste pour avoir une confirmation. Fais rentrer Robin.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Robin :

- Tu m'as fait appelée, mademoiselle l'inspectrice ? Demanda Robin d'une voix calme.

- Oui, j'ai quelques questions à te poser, dit Nami.

- Je m'en doute.

- Donne-moi ton emploi du temps entre onze heures et midi, ordonna la jeune navigatrice.

- A onze heures, j'étais dans ma chambre avec toi au cas où tu l'aurais oubliée, répondit Robin avec un léger sourire. Tu m'as prévenue que tu allais utiliser la salle de bains pour te laver les cheveux. Jusqu'à onze heures et demi, j'ai rangé mes affaires et j'ai cherché en vain un de mes sous-vêtements égarés. Ensuite, je suis allée sur le pont pour lire un livre. Seul Zoro peut confirmer ce témoignage. J'ai lu mon livre dix minutes jusqu'à l'appel de Cook-san.

- En parlant de sous-vêtements, j'ai retrouvé quelque chose qui t'appartient, déclara Nami.

Elle sortit de sa poche l'une des pièces à conviction qu'elle posa brutalement sur la table. C'était une petite culotte en dentelles noire. Robin ne réagit pas.

- Je peux savoir comment ce sous-vêtement a atterri dans la cave ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit tranquillement Robin. Sans doute me l'a-t-on volée là où je range ma lingerie. J'imagine que l'on a dû l'oublier dans la cave.

- Et qui serait assez stupide pour laisser traîner une petite culotte dans une cave après l'avoir volée ? S'empressa de demander Nami, incrédule.

- Soit notre ami le squelette, soit Cook-san, dit Robin. Tu dois être au courant de leurs penchants disons… spéciaux. A mon avis, c'est probablement Brook qui n'a pas pu s' empêcher d'aller fouiller dans notre cabine.

Nami poussa un profond soupir. Cette histoire tournait vraiment au ridicule. Retrouver Luffy empoisonné à côté d'une petite culotte donnait à cette affaire une tournure grotesque. Conservant son sang-froid - elle était habituée à toutes ces choses ridicules - elle posa une nouvelle question.

- Est-ce que tu as aperçu Luffy durant la matinée ?

- Aperçu, non mais je l'ai entendu, répondit Robin. Il s'est plaint pour un problème de nourriture me semble-t-il.

- Soupçonnes-tu quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Personne. Aucun d'entre nous n'avait de raison d'empoisonner Senchou-san. Je ne crois pas à la thèse de la tentative de meurtre.

- Et puis-je savoir à quelle hypothèse tu te rattaches pour déclarer cela ?

- Tu m'as demandée mon sentiment sur cette affaire, je te le donne, sourit Robin. Je ne me permettrai pas de mettre en doute tes compétences. A toi de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Après tout, _il n'y a qu'une seule vérité_. (4)

* * *

Interrogatoire de Franky :

- Tu es resté dans la chambre des garçons entre onze heures et midi, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Nami.

- Ouais, c'est ça, acquiesça Franky.

- Tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois du compartiment ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, répondit Franky en croisant les bras. J'ai réparé le lit défoncé par les sauts répétés de Mugiwara. Puis le renne est arrivé et m'a posé un tas de questions sur le métier de charpentier et sur la structure du bateau.

- Il est arrivé à quelle heure ?

- J'en sais trop rien, vers les onze heures et demi grosso modo.

- Est-ce que tu as entendu des bruits pendant que tu bricolais ?

- Hum, des cris provenant de la cuisine, dit Franky, songeur. Mugiwara et sourcil cook qui se disputaient à propos de la nourriture, comme d'hab' quoi.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'ils disaient ?

- Non mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment cordial.

- Pas d'autres informations ? Interrogea Nami visiblement déçue.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas entendu ni vu grand-chose de là où j'étais, dit Franky d'un ton désolé. Je ne te serais pas d'une grande aide dans cette histoire.

- Ok, va me chercher Brook, ordonna Nami. J'ai quelques points à éclaircir avec son emploi du temps.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Brook :

Brook salua élégamment Nami et s'assit sur le grand canapé tout en sirotant une tasse de thé.

- Je suis tout ouïe, mademoiselle.

- Je te trouve drôlement calme, dit Nami d'une voix soupçonneuse. L'empoisonnement de Luffy ne te bouleverse pas plus que ça ?

- Je sais conserver mon sang-froid dans toutes les situations, même si je n'ai plus de…

BAM !

- Stop ! Cria la jeune fille alors que Brook avait à présent une bosse aussi grosse qu'un œuf sur le crâne. C'est pas le moment de blaguer, squelette lubrique.

- Oui, jeune fille, cessez vos enfantillages, déclara le musicien en terminant sa tasse. Il y a eu un crime, je vous le rappelle.

- C'EST A MOI DE DIRE CA ! Vociféra Nami, hors d'elle.

Elle toussa pour reprendre un timbre de voix normal.

- Que faisais-tu entre onze heures et midi ? Questionna-t-elle en ouvrant son calepin rempli des précédentes notes.

- Je jouais de mon violon à l'arrière du navire, répondit le squelette. Inspiré par le bruit des vagues et la douceur du zéphyr, je fredonnais un nouvel air de ma composition…

- Passons ces détails, coupa Nami. Est-ce vrai que tu t'es absenté à onze heures et demi pour te rendre à la cave ?

Brook ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il termina sa tasse de thé et consentit à dire :

- Mes péchés me perdront, j'en ai bien peur.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda Nami en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je me suis bien rendu à la cave à onze heures et demi. J'ai croisé Chopper en m'y rendant. Alors que je m'enivrais du délicieux parfum du sous-vêtement de la dame de mes pensées…

- Sale vicelard !

- … j'ai entendu, un quart plus tard, quelqu'un se diriger vers la cave, continua Brook. Ni une ni deux, n'écoutant que mon courage, j'ai filé, abandonnant dans ma hâte l'objet de mes convoitises.

- C'est donc Luffy que tu as croisé en quittant les lieux ? Questionna la jeune navigatrice, intéressée. Il allait vers la cave ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça Brook.

- Et ensuite ?

- Je suis revenu sur le pont et j'ai joué à nouveau.

- Tu as croisé personne d'autre en te rendant sur le pont ?

- Ma foi, je ne m'en souviens plus, admit Brook. Mais je ne crois pas avoir aperçu quelqu'un d'autre se rendre à la cave.

- Et Luffy tenait bien son morceau de viande à la main ?

- Effectivement, même s'il tentait de la cacher. Mais je l'ai bien vu. Pourtant, je n'ai plus de yeux, yohohoho !

- Merci, ce sera tout, soupira Nami, lassée.

* * *

Interrogatoire de Chopper :

- Comment va Luffy ? Demanda Nami, la mine inquiète.

- Après le lavage d'estomac, il a repris connaissance, l'informa Chopper. Cependant, il est encore très faible et il a besoin de repos. Mais heureusement, il est maintenant hors de danger.

- Voilà une bonne nouvelle…, dit Nami, grandement soulagée. Bon, dis-moi, à quelle heure es-tu sorti de ta cabine pour rejoindre Franky dans la chambre des garçons ?

- Midi moins vingt.

- Tu n'as croisé personne avant de quitter les lieux ?

- Si, Brook qui se dirigeait vers la cave. Il avait l'air légèrement anxieux.

Nami ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce squelette méritait vraiment de se faire cogner.

- Et à part ce débile, tu n'as remarqué personne d'autre ? Interrogea-t-elle.

- Je crois avoir entendu des bruits de pas mais je ne suis pas catégorique, répondit Chopper. C'était sûrement Luffy.

- Luffy ?

- Oui, acquiesça le petit renne. J'ai senti son odeur avant de rejoindre Franky. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas croisé sur le chemin.

- Intéressant, dit Nami, une main sous le menton. Et as-tu remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel ces derniers temps ?

- D'inhabituel ? Répéta Chopper, intrigué. Je ne sais pas… non, tout avait l'air normal…

- Tu es sorti un peu avant midi de la chambre, ça je m'en souviens, lança la jeune fille en se souvenant de ce détail. Je t'ai rejoins car j'avais fini de me laver les cheveux. Oui, c'est ça… Bien, je crois que j'ai les informations que je voulais. Merci Chopper.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et quitta rapidement le salon.

* * *

Nami consulta son carnet sans comprendre. Tous les membres de l'équipage avaient l'air d'avoir de solides alibis. En tout cas, cela semblait en apparence crédible. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cet empoisonnement avait pu se produire. C'était parfaitement invraisemblable et pourtant…

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait intensément, elle se remémora la scène.

« Il est midi moins le quart. Luffy, après avoir crié dans la cuisine pour réclamer à boire, se dirige vers la cave, un morceau de viande volé à la main. Il descend les marches et se retrouve dans la pièce. Il dévore une partie de la viande et quelques minutes plus tard, il s'effondre par terre, empoisonné. On retrouve la bouteille de Dokuvil à ses côtés. L'armoire où est entreposé le médicament est défoncé. Ce qui… ».

Elle s'interrompit subitement, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Elle prit dans ses mains l'une des pièces à conviction, à savoir le morceau de viande retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Elle le renifla à plusieurs reprises.

« Ça sent simplement la viande… mais alors, cela veut dire que… »

Nami relut frénétiquement ses notes et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« L'imbécile… Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en apercevoir… ».

Elle ferma son calepin et se dirigea à toute hâte sur le pont. Dehors, les mugiwaras étaient rassemblés autour de leur capitaine emmitouflé dans une grande cape. Malgré un teint encore légèrement blême, il semblait avoir retrouvé la forme. Tandis que Chopper lui donnait des recommandations, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, dévoilant une Nami rouge de colère.

- TOI ! Cria-t-elle en s'avançant d'un pas déterminé, dégageant une aura très inquiétante.

* * *

_Et vous, lecteurs, avez-vous trouvé le fin mot de l'histoire ? Oui ? Non ? Voici la solution._

Elle marcha vers la personne qui la regardait d'un air surpris et apeuré. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas les raisons de cette colère. Elle passa devant Robin, puis devant Franky et Brook. Elle ignora Usopp et Chopper et frôla Zoro. Elle s'arrêta brusquement. Sanji la fixa, étonné.

- Nami-Swan, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes devant… commença-t-il.

- CRETIN ! Vociféra-t-elle en frappant de toutes ses forces le crâne du capitaine.

Luffy s'écroula par terre, parfaitement assommé. Chopper poussa de hauts cris.

- Eh, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne veux comme même pas le plonger dans le coma après ce qu'il a eu ?

- Ça lui apprendra ! Cria-t-elle littéralement hors d'elle. S'il ne s'était pas empoisonné tout seul, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

- Quoi ? S'écrièrent les membres de l'équipage, abasourdis, hormis Robin.

Cette dernière ajouta même :

- C'était la seule hypothèse plausible. Personne n'avait intérêt à éliminer notre capitaine. Et s'il n'y a pas de mobile concret, les soupçons se portent indubitablement sur la victime.

- J'en suis arrivée à la même conclusion, reprit Nami qui semblait s'être soulagée de sa frustration. Ce qui m'a aiguillée, c'est l'armoire à pharmacie de Chopper. Souvenez-vous, elle a été défoncée par un violent coup de poing. Pourtant la clé se trouvait sur le bureau et il suffisait de la prendre pour ouvrir l'armoire. Mais, impatient, le coupable l'a ouverte en recourant à la force et s'est emparée du Dokuvil.

- Mais pourquoi Luffy aurait-il avalé du Dokuvil ? Demanda Usopp en se grattant la tête. A part vouloir se suicider, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de boire ce médicament.

- C'est parce que tu n'es pas dans la psychologie de notre idiot de capitaine, dit Nami en regardant Luffy reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, une énorme bosse sur la tête. Cela s'est passé de la façon suivante : Luffy se fait mettre à la porte par Sanji qui ne supportait plus ses demandes à répétition. Il réussit néanmoins à voler un morceau de viande mais n'a pas le temps de boire. Assoiffé mais déterminé, il sait que Chopper range ses fioles et ses bouteilles dans son armoire à pharmacie. A midi moins vingt, notre médecin sort de sa cabine et se dirige vers la chambre des garçons, rejoignant Franky. Profitant de cette absence, Luffy entre dans l'infirmerie et remarque que l'armoire est fermée à clé. Cela n'a aucune importance pour lui. Sans prendre le temps de chercher la clé, il démolit la petite porte de l'armoire et s'empare de la première fiole venue. Il a tellement soif qu'il ne se méfie pas du produit et l'avale d'un trait. Pour lui, un liquide, quelle qu'il soit, reste un liquide.

- Mais pourquoi l'a-t-on retrouvé dans la cave et non dans l'infirmerie ? Interrogea Franky incrédule.

- _Elémentaire, mon cher Franky_ (5) expliqua Nami. Le médicament n'a tout simplement pas fait effet immédiatement. En fait, nous avons tous cru que le morceau de viande que Luffy avait volé aux cuisines contenait le Dokuvil. Hors, je me suis aperçu en le respirant qu'il n'en contenait pas la moindre trace. J'en ai rapidement conclu que le Dokuvil avait été administré séparément. A part le boire délibérément, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de dissimuler le produit.

Nami s'arrêta un instant et reprit :

- Pour répondre précisément à ta question Franky, Luffy se rend à la cave pour manger tranquillement son morceau de viande à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Après tout, il l'a volé et si Sanji s'en aperçoit, ses escapades dans la cuisine risquent d'être comptées. A peine rentre-t-il dans la pièce qu'il croise Brook quittant l'endroit d'un pas empressé. Tout en dévorant son morceau de viande, il observe l'endroit. Tout à coup, il aperçoit une petite culotte que Brook - espèce de pervers au passage - a dérobé (et oublié) et la ramasse. Bien vite, il la repose sur un tonneau. Puis vient le moment où Luffy est frappé par l'effet du Dokuvil. Il titube, essaye d'appeler à l'aide mais il n'a pas le temps. Foudroyé sur place, il percute un tonneau qui se renverse et qui révèle une petite bille d'acier oubliée par Usopp. Il finit par s'effondrer aux alentours de midi. Tout le monde est dans la cuisine, inconscient de ce qu'il vient de se produire. Heureusement, cet abruti ne devra sa survie qu'à l'intervention efficace de Chopper.

- Et il n'a pas pris la peine de cacher la bouteille de Dokuvil pour se disculper ? S'écria Sanji. Non mais quel imbécile !

- Toutes ces indices m'ont indubitablement montrée que nous n'étions pas confrontés à un crime minutieusement préparé mais à un banal accident, conclut Nami. Après tout, les alibis de chacun étaient vraisemblables et les témoignages ne relevaient d'aucune ambiguïté.

Luffy, qui avait écouté une grande partie de l'histoire, demeurait silencieux. Soudain, il regarda Nami et lança d'une voix déçue.

- C'est pas sympa, tu aurais pu me prévenir.

Nami se retourna vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Te prévenir de quoi ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu assez de frayeurs pour aujourd'hui ?

- C'est pas ça, répliqua Luffy.

- Alors c'est quoi ? S'agaça Nami en plissant les yeux.

Luffy la regarda puis observa ses nakama.

- Vous auriez quand même pu attendre que je sois réveillé pour commencer une partie de Cluedo ! (6)

* * *

Notes :

(1) Gekiyaku = Médicament puissant / Poison violent

(2) Je suis pas allé chercher bien loin le nom du produit, j'en suis bien conscient^^

(3) Référence à la phrase favorite d'Hercule Poirot d'Agatha Christie.

(4) Référence à la phrase favorite de Shinichi Kudo dans Détective Conan de Gosho Aoyama.

(5) Référence à la phrase favorite de Sherlock Holmes « Elémentaire mon cher Watson ». Personnage de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

(6) Imaginez la tête de l'équipage après cette déclaration… J'espère que Luffy a une bonne assurance-vie…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce one-shot vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en me laissant une review. En ce qui concerne la suite de ma fanfiction Le roi de l'illusion, c'est pour bientôt. Sur ce, à la prochaine.


End file.
